


The Silent Witness

by infiniteviking



Series: Drabbulous [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape ruminates on Black's fate... in his usual style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Witness

My _feelings_?

I have none. Dare you ask?

My position required me to endure the mutt -- not to coddle him. If it comes down to conduct, _his_ merited no consideration from me.

I saw him fall: overconfident to the last. The credit for the deed goes to Bellatrix Lestrange. Potter and Lupin taught him recklessness. He absorbed the lesson. Need I say more?

He was _weak_. Without the unfortunate accident of his illicit skill, Azkaban would have been his death. The dementors must have given him worse nightmares than my voice.

Did I kill him?

I think not.

Pity, that.

**Author's Note:**

> A reviewer on ff.net pointed out that Snape was not at the Dept of Mysteries; I'm leaving the drabble as-is in the various places it's archived, but must admit I made a canon error there.


End file.
